The Queen of swords 1 Prelude to Evil
by MarikzAngel
Summary: Clamp owns CCS and co. FINISHED E+T and a little S+S too! I REDID THE FIGHT SCENE, MORE DETAILS!!!
1. Prelude

The queen of swords  
  
  
  
A man sighed as he wondered yet again who the masked beauty was, she always managed to conceal her identity and was known worldwide for her prowess. "I feel so close and yet so far" he said, as another swarm of girls came up to him for dates, autographs so on and so forth yet the handsome young man paid no heed to them his mind raced as he lost in his thoughts about her…..  
  
**************************  
  
I don't own CCS and co. or the T.v show The Queen of swords but who knows maybe I will, someday. Wai!!! Wai!! I know this chapter is short but it's only a prelude, I need at least ten reviews or I'm not going to continue this fict. Well If I do get reviews I will post the next chapter today!  
  
-Author is extremely genki,- hehehe I just had a bunch of Pixie sticks and I think I could write 5 more normal length chapters without getting bored with this fict.  
  
Bye! Smiles see you all later! 


	2. Eriol's mystery Solved

The Queen of Swords  
  
  
  
A girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes paced back and forth in her room, her name was Tomoyo Daijobu. She didn't know what to do, the same guy kept showing up at every save she made for the people  
  
Tomoyo kept pacing back and forth until she noticed a glint of light outside her bedroom window, oh no! Some one was creating havoc outside ~her~ house. She threw on her costume and crept quietly outside her house and snuck up behind him and took his gun. She slowly took her sword and pressed it up against his throat.  
  
The man was clothed in a light blue and his eyes seem to captivate the beholder in their oceany depths, Tomoyo was suddenly surprised as he whispered in her ear," I knew you'd come Bijin"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was struck hard by those words, she slowly let her guard down and sheathed her sword, "Who are you..?" she asked  
  
  
  
The handsome man replied, "Eriol Hiragiizawa and you Bijin? Who is hidden behind that mask of yours?" Tomoyo turned away from him, and let a tear roll down her face.  
  
  
  
*~~Flashback~~*  
  
  
  
Some assassin for the neighbouring Toy Company, Eriol's Father's toy company, had killed Tomoyo's mother Sonomi on that day.  
  
  
  
*~~End Flashback~~*  
  
  
  
Tomoyo stuttered, "I've got to go.." and she began to walk away when suddenly Eriol grabbed her hand and said, "Will I ever see your face again Bijin?"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo, Aka the queen of swords answered, "Maybe, you never know.."  
  
  
  
Eriol whispered again to her, "Who is hidden behind that mask?" Tomoyo just began to walk away.  
  
Eriol noticed this and grabbed her hand once again and said, " Why are you crying bijin?"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo began to wheeze and she felt really dizzy, she had to get outta there soon she thought.  
  
Eriol noticed her change of breathing pattern and began to worry, he had been watching her very carefully, admiring her pondering who she was.  
  
"I have a degree in medicine, I can help you if you just tell me what's wrong" he begged, Tomoyo answered him in her best prima-donna tone, "I'm fine, I must go.."  
  
Tomoyo then ran of into the night, leaving Eriol behind. Tomoyo rushed off towards her house not being careful of who saw her, she snuck in through the secret entrance, took a dip in the indoor pool and went to bed.  
  
Little did she know, she was being watched in her sleep by Eriol?  
  
  
  
Eriol thought to himself, "My mystery is solved, Tomoyo Daiijobu, but why were you crying?"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo eye's cringed in her sleep she seemed to be having a nightmare. Eriol whispered, "Don't worry my bijin, I will protect you"  
  
  
  
******************  
  
1 Well I hope you liked that chapter, remember, Review! ^_~  
  
10 reviews please! Before I continue my ficy. 


	3. Tomoyo's memory filled day!

The Queen of Swords  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2; Tomoyo's Memory filled Day  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my cuz and of the reviewers, Me no own CCS and co. **cryies for a while** Just thought I'd warn you, this is a bit of a sad chapter, **cleans herself up and begins Story** Arhhm  
  
  
  
T_T ^_^*  
  
  
  
  
  
An amethyst eyed girl awoke, sniffling slightly, she was catching a cold, she looked around her mothers beautiful little villa in Italy, she recognized it from her childhood, she used to come here with her mother allot, it was her mothers favorite place. Tomoyo eyes watered once again remembering the memory,  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Tomoyo walks into the house excitedly seeing her mothers' car in front of the house.  
  
Tomoyos' eyes scanned the room, there had been a struggle, the beautifully crafted Ming vase her mother treasured so much was smashed in the floor along with many other household items, Tomoyo crept cautiously in the direction the mess was hoping to find her mother safe and only crying slightly at the loss of the vase, she crept into the office where her mother worked, she saw stains of blood on the floor, at that moment Tomoyo would have done anything, paid anything and even given up her life not to see what she saw, Sonomi Daiidojii (I forget how it's spelled) her only family left, lying on the floor blood trickled from her body as Tomoyo screamed in desperation, "HELP!" Tomoyo felt a slight pulse on her mothers' wrist, I hope it's not to late she thought to herself, she dialed the hospital immediately "Help, my mother was attacked, I j-" she was cut off by someone on the other line saying, "Got it miss, where do you live?" Tomoyo gave the hospital her address and told them to hurry, Tomoyo looked down and saw something that made her brake down in tears, a teddy bear, not just any teddy bear covered in blood, she looked closely at the tag, it was from the rivaling toy company and her friends' father, Ryu Hiiragiizawa.  
  
***End flashback***  
  
Tomoyos' eyes glazed over and tears began streaming down her face, she looked towards her bedside table and saw a small note on a torn piece of paper. It read,  
  
I'll always be there,….  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's face went pale, who?? She thought, who knows?? Tomoyo slowly crept out of bed and headed towards her bathroom, she clutched the handle when the telephone rang, Tomoyo ran towards the phone stumbling slightly she lifted the receiver, "Hello, Tomoyo here," the voice on the other line was none other than Sakura, "Tomoyo, I'm sorry but my plane was delayed, I ran into Syaoran an-" Tomoyo cut her off before she could say anything else Tomoyo bombarded her with questions, "Since when do you call him Syaoran?? Sakura, what happened??" she asked slyly, trying to sound as innocent as possible as if she hadn't arranged their whole run in.  
  
She could tell Sakura wasn't telling her everything, so she said, "Sakura, it's ok, you can stay at their house," she heard Sakura gasp, "Tomoyo-Chan, how'd you know??" Sakura asked utterly clueless. Sakura heard Tomoyo-chan snicker on the other line and say, "Sakura-Chan, I can read you like an open book". Sakura started, "Tomoyo-Chan, sorry but I've got to go,.." "It's okay Sakura-Chan! Just tell Li-kun hi for me!" Sakura answers, "ok" they finish, "Bye!" "Bye!" Click. Tomoyo hung up the telephone and smiled inwardly, she'd done it, all her friends around her were happy, so she's happy to!  
  
  
  
Tomoyo walked slowly into the bathroom, to get cleaned up. * An hour later* Tomoyo came out of the bathroom still pondering the note, I'll always be there?? What does it mean?? Tomoyo thought. Tomoyo put on a violet sundress that brought out her eyes and put on some makeup to conceal any marks leftover from her tears. Tomoyo went to the front door deciding to take a walk when the doorbell rang, Tomoyo opened the door slowly and cautiously, It was Eriol. He smiled at her and said, "I Eriol Hiiragiizawa," -Tomoyo visibly flinched at his last name- "Invite you to my mother's masquerade ball, I already told Sakura and Li-kun " Tomoyo nods. Eriol smiles at her again, "Can you attend?"  
  
Tomoyo pondered for a minute and asked, "When is it? And will he be attending?"  
  
Eriol answers, "No, he has business to attend to, -Tomoyo felt more happy at that note- and it's tomorrow at 6pm"  
  
Tomoyo nods and says, "Ok, I'll be there" Eriol smiles at her again and Tomoyo turns her head slightly hiding her face, she knows he can tell if she's cried or is crying and the fact that she was blushing at his smile didn't help. Eriol continues, "Will you come over for tea?" Tomoyo thinks for a moment –If I say no, he'll think something is wrong, so- "Okay, I'm just going to grab something upstairs" Eriol nods, Tomoyo climbs the stairs and splashes water on her face silently once again and reapplies her makeup. Tomoyo runs downstairs fake smile plastered on her face and says, "Do you think we could fence?" Eriol shakes his head, "I don't know how" "oh" Tomoyo answers slightly disappointed, and runs upstairs to put away her sword and take a hidden weapon placing it carefully inside her purses hidden pocket and running downstairs.  
  
They had quite an uneventful car ride until, …?  
  
  
  
Dum, Dum, Dum, hehehe this is a cliffhanger!! Aren't I evil? Well without a total of 21 reviews I won't continue!! ***Smiles*** Well, here's a sample from next chapter;  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo began, shivering slightly. Blood dripped down her arm and she began shaking Eriol ever so slightly, "Eriol please wake up" Tomoyo felt for breathing and found none. Tomoyo began to cry when an idea came to mind, CPR, It could work rite? So Tomoyo began the CPR…  
  
The next chapter will be called, "The life-changing experience" 


	4. Oh well,... I added it anyway! Life Chan...

The Queen of Swords  
  
  
  
Okay, this chapter might be a bit sad, ok It'll be a tearjerker but hey, no promises! I might do the exact opposite.  
  
Review from last chapter, the they got into the car and they had a quite uneventful car ride until…  
  
Chapter 3 the life-changing experience  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed, the silence was beginning to annoy her "So?" she began, "How is your family?" Eriol smiles and says, "My mother is fine" in the slight moment he looked away the car had hit a pot hole and Tomoyo screeched as Eriols car swerved of the road into the forest into a lake, "Ouch" she whispered, when the car hit the water something cut her arm, blood leaked out of the cut. Tomoyo had been lucky, she stole a glance at Eriol, his airbag hadn't worked 'Dumb airbags!!' she thought furiously.  
  
She opened her window and climbed out, she saw Eriol hadn't done the same and was swallowing a lot of water. She quickly pulled him out of the car, dragged him to shore and she laid him in a bunch of sweet smelling flowers that had just bloomed. Tomoyo pressed her head against his chest to listen or feel even the slightest, faintest trance of breathing and found none, 'Is he dead?' she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
(An/: T-T Poor Tomoyo and Eriol)  
  
  
  
Blood leaked out of her wounds from carrying Eriol and the cut from the accident. Her eyes glazed over she began crying and then she remembered him swallowing a lot of water, 'CPR!' she thought desperately, so she began, "one, two, push, one, two, push, one, two, push, one, tw-" Eriol opened his eyes to see Tomoyos lips on his and touched her shoulder. Tomoyo jumped and he began coughing, Tomoyo rolled him on his side and he spit all the water out. When he was done Tomoyo hugged him crying and saying, "I thought I lost you too…"  
  
Tomoyo cried on his shoulder and then eventually fell asleep holding him as if he would try to run away from her and never come back. Eriol smiled slightly at this, "She really does care, look at what she went through to get me here, I need to clean those cuts and scrapes of hers" Eriol ripped his shirt and began wrapping the cloth around her open wounds hoping it would help. Eriol had no clue were they were, he stayed awake all night protecting them, by the morning, her cuts were healed, not even a scar was left behind, the herbs he'd applied during her sleep worked.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo yawned and awoke to the smell of the sweet flowers. "W-Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular when an answer came from behind her, "I was hoping you could tell me?" Tomoyo spun around to see Eriol smiling at her, she then remembered the events of yesterday all at once and grabbed her head because of the oncoming headache. "I'm not sure, I think we're at that deserted old house 7 miles away from my villa" she whispered barely audible, but Eriols expert ears heard her and said, "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here, do we have any weapons??" Tomoyo nodded and pulled out a metal fan from her purse, "I always carry it around, sort of an old habit" Tomoyo blushed slightly as Eriol smiled at her, took the metal fan and set out to find some wood he could use for a fire.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo slowly stood up and began looking for berries for them to eat. "I knew my fan would come in handy" she said out loud and once again Eriol crept up behind her and whispered, "You think?"  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^Meanwhile back in civilization^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amara Hiiragiiza, Eriols' mother paced back and forth, worried about her only child. "Where could he be Ryu?" she whispered sadly to her husband, Ryu answered, "Probably with the enemy! Why would he want to be friends with the owner of our competing toy company!!?", Bring, Bring!  
  
-Hello this is the Daiidojou residence, may I help you?-  
  
Yes, can I speak to Miss Tomoyo Daiidojou please?  
  
-I'm sorry but Tomoyo-Sama left yesterday for tea with Mr. Hiiragiizawa and didn't come back but, I'll tell her you called.-  
  
Ah, you see my son is also missing, that's why I wished to speak with Miss Daiidojou. I must go now, goodbye  
  
-Buh bye-  
  
Ryus' eyes suddenly switched from anger to fear, 'Where is my son? Is SHE with him?'  
  
"We need help, hmm, who's that woman that Eriol always spoke of?………………………………………………The Queen of swords, now how to find her? …"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^To Sakura and Syaoran^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura began, her worry evident in her voice, "Tomoyo is in trouble, we need to find her Syaoran" she looked at him with pleading puppy dog eyes and he sighs in defeat.  
  
  
  
Well? How'd ya like it?? Please review! I posted this one as soon as I was satisfied with the number of reviews I got. Preview from next chapter;  
  
An uncomfortable silence reigned between Eriol and Tomoyo. When Tomoyos shivering came to Eriols attention and he wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her warm and a loud noise startled them from behind it was a,….  
  
Do I just keep getting more and more evil by the second?? Now I'm leaving cliffhangers on my previews, fwahahahaha! Well REVIEW!  
  
Alter-ego Rioko enters the room,  
  
Rioko: Konnichiwa!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Konnichiwa!!  
  
Tomoyo; Can you say it??  
  
Rioko ^^Sighs^^; Okay, Tomoyo-Chan doesn't own CCS and co. even though she wants to very badly!! They don't belong to her, she's just borrowing them from Clamp for her story. She promises to give back all the characters when she's done but, I might just keep Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo ^^sweat drops^^; Thank you Rioko, now go eat your butterscotch ice cream before I beat you to it!  
  
^^You see Rioko run off Cackling evilly saying something about stealing all the ice cream in the world^^  
  
Tomoyo ^^falls over anime style^^; I guess she's had too much sugar again, Ja ne Minna-San! 


	5. Life Changing Experience part two

The Queen of Swords  
  
The life-changing experience part 2  
  
An uncomfortable silence reigned between Eriol and Tomoyo. When Tomoyos shivering came to Eriols attention and he wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her warm and a loud noise startled them from behind it was a,….  
  
  
  
That was last weeks preview so, let's start from there.  
  
It was a car, that gang that had problems with the people who've got money, they wore leather jackets, their hair longer than most and tennis shoes or boots, we called them scum, the wrongdoers of society, I knew them well, I've put them all into jail at least twice.  
  
Only their leader had ever seen my face, and I thought he was locked up, for good. Boy was I wrong, there he stood in front of me, he was fairly tall, blondish brown hair, steely blue/silver eyes, he wore a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt with his trademark silver swirls leading into a gold dragon, his name you ask?  
  
Ryu J. Juntaki, born in Italy with a Japanese name, his parents were from Japan but moved here a while ago.  
  
He's going to be a problem, I thought, at one time I actually thought him kind, caring and considerate. Tomoyo began snickering at him, and a smirk painted her delicate features, "Back for more Ryu?" Tomoyo asked. "My dear Tomoyo. Not so tough without a sword are you?" Tomoyo began laughing and says whilst gasping for air, "When'd they let you out of jail? I thought I'd put you a way for life Ryu?" Now it was Ryu's turn to smirk, "Like any jail could contain me" he then bent down and forcefully snatched Tomoyo from Eriol's arms and held her.  
  
Ryu whispered in her ear, "Now you're mine, you shall be my bride Queen of Swords" he then placed an unwanted kiss on her lips and Tomoyo squirmed as if he was fire itself and she was dying with his every touch.  
  
  
  
That's when she heard something she would never forget, "Scram! Before I kill you, you little jerk, nobody touches Tomoyo BUT ME!" she looked into Eriols eyes and saw steely blue coldness, his face looked as if he was ready to duel to the death, he spoke softly at first but it got louder as he went along until he was yelling at them.  
  
"Leave her alone Ryu! Or I will be forced to kill you, you Hentai! (Pervert in Japanese) Leave her alone, let us go or I will personally ensure your life to be a living He//! You got that? Or do I need to repeat myself so that your tiny little cerebral cortexes will comprehend what I'm saying?" Eriol mocked with fury rising within him.  
  
Ryu just chuckled and says, "Do YOU REALLY THINK I'M STUPID?! She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I will posses her!"  
  
On that very second something in her snapped, she took out her backup weapon and held it to his throat, "I'm nobodies possession!" she hissed into his ear.  
  
He looked dumb-struck, "y-you had a w-weapon th-the whole time?" he stuttered, Tomoyo nods and answers, "I always carry it, you should know better than to think otherwise." Tomoyo kicked him in the stomach and began fighting the whole gang, her and Eriol, 2 to 5. Pretty good odds, I'll win but maybe it'll be more of a fight.  
  
So?  
  
  
  
How'd you guys like this chapter???  
  
Here's a preview of next chapter, The Plot unfolds  
  
  
  
With a slash from her dagger she and Eriol had finally won, Tomoyo escaped with a few minor cuts and 2 deep gashes that wouldn't leave a scar if bandaged properly but Eriol being unexperienced had a few deep gashes on his back. He visibly cringed in pain and Tomoyo ran to his side, 'Why do I care to much!' she thought to herself as she tryied to pick him up unsuccessfully, she shook him lightly and told him to get into the car and they would go to his house, (It's closer) to fix all their wounds. He slumped upwards using Tomoyo as a beam to balance himself out, stumbled towards the car and into the passenger seat next to Tomoyo's. His breaths were short and shallow. And he had a cut on his forehead, she stole a glance at him and smiled, 'He's totally Kawaii when he's asleep, NANI!? WHY'D I JUST THINK THAT?!' Tomoyo turned the ignishion on. She then zoomed towards Eriol's families mansion hoping they could help since she didn't know where a hospital was. She zoomed down the driveway and shook Eriol once again to wake him and they both stumbled into the house catching all the maids and butlers attention not to mention the police that were there filling a missing persons report.  
  
  
  
That's all the previews for now! If you review soon I'll post another chapter faster okay!? So don't forget, REVIEW!!!!! And if you've got any suggestions email me at DivineAngel603@hotmail.com OK?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
And Arigato for reading and reviewing! I don't own the Q.O.S or CCS and co, I 'm just borrowing them! 


	6. Chapter 6, The Hospital!

The Queen of Swords  
  
Chapter 6 is called, 'The Hospital'  
  
  
  
The hospital stretchers came through the door carrying Tomoyo and Eriol. Amara and Ryu weren't far behind, Amara was still weeping silently and Ryu was still annoyingly shocked. Amara began, "I do hope they're both ok, go call Sakura Kinomotto and Syaoran Li" Ryu nodded and walked off leaving Amara to follow the teenagers into their rooms.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had arrived in their room and one by one were being looked at by the doctors, Tomoyo had to stay in the hospital for a few days but Eriol's gone into a deep sleep, "These things could last days, weeks, months, years and some of them never wake up at all" Tomoyo heard the doctor say to Eriol's parents, "noo" Tomoyo whispered, "he loves life to much to stay asleep forever" she whispered just loud enough for the doctors and Eriol's parents to hear, "he will awaken, he's just resting, he's worn out that's all" Tomoyo tried to grin but could only manage a weak smile. She tried to re-assure them, but to no avail.  
  
  
  
The next time Tomoyo awoke she was in her room, in her house, with her best friend and Syaoran Li. Tomoyo smiled and got up slowly only to fall back into bed after being pushed by Li, he began, "The doctors said you aren't allowed to get up for a few days" Tomoyo chuckled a bit and protested, "But I'm perfectly fine! And is Eriol awake yet?" Li and Sakura shook their heads and Sakura explained, "He's still asleep, the ball is in three days, Amara, Eriol's mother couldn't postpone it because all the guests had already received their invitations and some are coming by plane just to be there, you should be able to attend, the doctor said that you cane leave your bed in three days."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed in defeat, she knows that Syaoran Li and her best friend Sakura are more hard-headed than she is, "Okay, I'm going back to sleep, you two can go the hotel and rest, unless you two want to stay here?" Sakura shook her head and said, "We are expected back at the hotel by Syao-kun's (That's what I'll call Syaoran Li, Syao and –kun means signifies friendship when put at the end of a name) mother" Tomoyo nods and says, "Goodbye" Syao-kun and Sakura walk out of the room, turning off the light and slowly closing the door. Tomoyo began staring into space, trying her hardest to get some sleep.  
  
  
  
I hope you guys liked that chapter, here's a preview for next weeks:  
  
Tomoyo sat and pondered, unable to sleep as the light shone through her curtains, she slowly rose from her bed, stumbling slightly as she did. Tomoyo walked over to the window and opened the curtains completely, she sat in a chair by the now open window for a long time thinking of what she'll do next and reviewing the past few days in her mind. " I'll go for him, that's what he would've wanted" Tomoyo reached into her closet and took out some needles, thread and scissors. Tomoyo then sat back down on her bed and began sowing her costume.  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for now folks!  
  
Rioko: Remember, the author doesn't own the characters in this story, they belong rightfully to Clamp or the EVIL Nelvada. Well, I do own, Amara, Ryu and that gang of wrongdoers, someday I hope to own more though. 


	7. Chapter 7, A ball

The Queen of Swords  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sat and pondered, unable to sleep as the light shone through her curtains, she slowly rose from her bed, stumbling slightly as she did. Tomoyo walked over to the window and opened the curtains completely, she sat in a chair by the now open window for a long time thinking of what she'll do next and reviewing the past few days in her mind. " I'll go for him, that's what he would've wanted" Tomoyo reached into her closet and took out some needles, thread and scissors. Tomoyo then sat back down on her bed and began sowing her costume.  
  
How about we start from last weeks preview?  
  
Chapter 7, 'The Mix up!'  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she looked down at her costume, "Something's missing, and I just can't put my finger on it" she said with a puzzled look, "hmm, costume party, the phantom of the opera, A MASK!" Tomoyo smiled knowingly and took another piece of fabric and began sowing, after mere minutes she had completed her costume. "Perfect" she said to herself as she looked it over again, after a few seconds of deciding, she puts on her costume and mask. It looked just like her queen of swords costume except it was a deep purple color that matched her eyes perfectly. A real sword hung at her waist.  
  
  
  
Her hair was put up in an intricate but sturdy design, she took off the mask and wrapped a housecoat around herself when she heard the chef nock lightly upon her door, Tomoyo slowly walked towards it and thanked him for the meal and ate until she couldn't eat anymore, she was ready to burst at that exact moment Tomoyo realized just how tired she really was and she herself fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
After 48 hours of sleep she was allowed to leave her room to get ready for the Costume party/Ball, Tomoyo put on her costume and arrived just on time, she hadn't heard from Syao-kun or her best friend Sakura in days. Odd, she thought to herself. She walked into the mansion and noticed the whole room grow silent, she was wearing the wrong costume, she was disguised as herself, the queen of Swords.  
  
  
  
  
  
Someone began chuckling in the distance, it was Eriol -or should I say Zorro? - , he had awaken during the days I was asleep and he said, "So nice of you to join us, to bad you aren't the real Queen of Swords" I raised an eyebrow and said, "How can you be so sure I'm not?" Eriol chuckled again and said, "She would have waited for an invitation" HE'S MOCKING ME Tomoyo thought angrily to herself and mumbled, "this means war…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo drew her sword and challenged, "If you are so wise and mighty, I challenge you to a duel Mr. Zorro!" he looked at me and then grinned saying, "While you slept, I trained" he drew his sword while I drew mine and we both bowed to each other. "And so it begins!" and for once Tomoyo lost her temper…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No previews this week!! I made this chapter extra long 


	8. Chapter 8, A ball part two, 'And so it b...

nThe Queen Of Swords  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: And so it begins!  
  
  
  
They bowed to eachother and draw their swords, something in Eriol had changed, Tomoyo noticed this, "What crawled up your but and died?" Tomoyo inquired sarcastically. "Temper, temper my lady" Tomoyo hissed at him, "I'm not your lady!" Eriol smirked and for once Tomoyo had lost her temper.  
  
Tomoyo unsheathed her weapon and drew it slowly letting the intricate design leading from the pommel of the sword to the blade's tip; it was of a violet coloured dragon show clearly. It made the sword seem centuries old, as it was a family heirloom. She took a fighting stance where her left leg was placed in front, bent slightly and her right leg pointing to the right and balancing her weight out.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Tomoyo stood in a room, even magical beings were present when she had received it, it also gave her magical abilities. Tomoyo bowed to the last owner of the sword and then said the magical words that would bind only her blood line to the sword, "I Tomoyo accept the responsibility of our families most treasured heirloom and all it's secrets" the blade shone a silvery purple and then appeared on Tomoyo's hands.  
  
//end flashback//  
  
  
  
Eriol drew his metal blade that glimmered in the light, lusting for blood. He smirked at her and said, "I won't go easy on you" I looked his square in the eye and said, "I can't loose, I'm the queen of swords, I have a reputation to protect." As she was expecting he charged her at full force, she dodged him easily, and let him think that he's better than her. She jumped into the air at Eriol and swung her leg around into a swirling movement landing a spiral kick, as she liked to call it.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo sheathed their swords and began to fight in hand-to-hand combat, a right handed position and he a left. Front foot placed squarely in front of them bent slightly and the back foot placed on a straight 90- degree angle. Eriol swung a left handed punch and Tomoyo blocked with her right, Eriol swung a kick and Tomoyo jumped over his head pushing him to the floor.  
  
He stood up angrier then before, although she is light, he hated to be made a mockery of. Trying to catch him off guard she jumped over his head and swung her foot down to make contact with his back and successfully nock him out. He flopped to the ground, her sword than glowed a bright blue colour as she decided against killing him he was enveloped in the light and a dark force was expelled from his body. The crowd clapped thinking it was a planned out performance.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo bent down and whispered soothingly into his ear, "Eriol, wake up, it's all over, come on" she shook him slightly and he opened his oceny blue eyes and smiled at her saying in a whisper so that only she could hear,  
  
  
  
There you go! I expanded the fight scene! How'd ya like it? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! 


	9. chapter 9

The Queen of Swords  
  
Chapter nine; 'The confessions'  
  
And he whispered so that only she could hear, "Tomoyo, I knew you would come and I love you, I always have and will" Tomoyo looked at him dumbfounded and whispered back, shocking even herself, "I love you to" Eriol cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Tomoyo helped him up and they walked over to the garden and she asked, "How long have you known who I was?" "since the day I met you at the fire, you looked sick so I followed you home" Tomoyo understood the note on her night table then and there.  
  
  
  
"How long have you been hiding magic?" Tomoyo paused for a seconde, "A few years now I think, it was before my mother died" a single tear fell down her face when she spoke of her mother. It was still a painful memory to recollect, even after all these years. Eriol looked at her and said, "come on let's go sit under the tree there" Eriol says whilst pointing to the tree. "I missed you Eriol, I thought I'd lost you and couldn't stand the thought" Tomoyo and Eriol blushed at eachothers confessions when Syao-kun and Sakura came running through the door saying, "sorry we're late!" Syao- kun was in a costume of Eriol and Sakura a costume of Tomoyo. She had used the illusion card to make it realistic. Sakura glomped onto him and said, "Can I pleeease have some ice cream!?" Syao-kun fell over anime style and then nodded.  
  
Tomoyo looked menacingly over at the couple and then smirked evilly to Eriol saying under her breath, "Payback time ne?" Eriol nodded in response as his magic was restored and now he had his key. He used it and made themselves look like Yelan Li and Fujikata Kinomotto, they even sounded like them. Tomoyo walked over to Syao-kun and put on a stern look, she the commanded, "Xiao Lang! Shouldn't you be training?!" Eriol walked over and Syao-kun was dumbsturct when he got down on one knee and proposed. Tomoyo accepted the marrige proposal and jumped into his arms placing a short kiss on his lips. Sakura looked at the sceene also dumbstruck.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol began laughing, and both said in unison, "It's not so funny when the jokes on you ne?" Eriol and Tomoyo became the Queen of swords and Zorro again, much to Syao-kun and Sakura's relief.  
  
(JUST THOUGHT I'D REMIND YOU THAT Xiao Lang and Syao-Kun are Syaoran Li)  
  
(Zorro is Eriol)  
  
(Syaoran is dressed up as Eriol)  
  
(Tomoyo is The Queen of Swords)  
  
(Sakura is dressed up as Tomoyo)  
  
THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT IT HAD E+T MUSH IN IT AND SYAORAN AND SAKURA MADE THEIR APPEARENCES. The next chapter will be posted on sunday! 


	10. chapter 10 The begining or the end?

The Queen of Swords  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol began laughing, and both said in unison, "It's not so funny when the jokes on you ne?" Eriol and Tomoyo became the Queen of swords and Zorro again, much to Syao-kun and Sakura's relief.  
  
1 year later  
  
'The rest of the night had been the greatest', Tomoyo thought sighing, 'I wish I could relive it all over again…' Tomoyo opened the palm of her hand and looked at it's contents, A ring, a diamond enagement ring. 'Should I accept? Or decline? Accept? Decline? Accept' Tomoyo smiled and put the ring on her finger, "I'll accept" she said to the man hidden in the shadows of the balcony. She ran up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "I love you" she said to the man and he answered in a deep voice, "I love you too Angel."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked up at his oceany blue eyes and smiled, "When are we going to get married?" he chuckled and said, "whenever you want, I know how much you love to arrange things like this angel, so I won't deprive you the pleasure of doing so" Tomoyo punched him playfully on the arm and said, "I'm sure you won't mind if I made you wear a purple tuxido!"  
  
He laughed and said, "as long as I'm with you.." Tomoyo kissed him on the cheek again and smiled up at him (oh you didn't think I was going to tell you? Well, if you don't know, then you're very, very, very dense, IT'S ERIOL!!!) He kissed her softly and said, "When are we going to tell my cute little descendant and his cherry blossom?" Tomoyo smiled in a knowing way and said, "They already know…"she pointed her finger to a Chibi Sakura and Syao-kun sitting on the window sill hand in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, THE END!!  
  
Maybe an epilogue! You guys MUST ask if you want one! *grins* I'm always open for suggestions on new topics for stories! Or continuences of this one! Buh bye!  
  
Onegai review!  
  
Tomoyo-Chan 


End file.
